


Trolls are assholes

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek to the Rescue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, in a world made of littles, little!Scott, middle!derek, there was a troll who picked on Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott faces a playground bully, and Derek tells him like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls are assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts), [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/gifts), [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts), [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts), [cannibalinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalinc/gifts), [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts), [charlottecjhlvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottecjhlvr/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I got lots of _lovely_ anonymous hate last night on a fic that actually means a lot to me, since it's about the loss of parents. So, first I was sad, and went to my friends for support. Thanks to Mysenia, Bam4Me, and Emela for long, lovely emails in support. Also, thanks to those in the Steter chatzy who talked to me just as it was happening (looking at Char, Ylith, Cannibal, Oliver, Mala, all of you!). Friends are SO IMPORTANT! And I'm really lucky to have some awesome ones. 
> 
> Once I was done being shocked/saddened, I got inspired to write this Scerek piece. I'll likely write a Skittles one to go with it, just because it turned out way cuter than I expected. 
> 
> Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. :P
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive.**

“Hey, what’re you doing out here all alone?” Derek’s voice came out of nowhere and Scott jerked his head around to look at him. 

He shook his head and threw another rock across the parking lot. It didn’t matter. Derek wasn’t big enough to make it better. Even the Bigs who were s’posed to watch the playground didn’t help when that buttface just...he just… 

Scott wiped the back of his hand across his nose, made a yucky scrunched face, then wiped it on his pants. “Ew.” 

Derek sat down next to him and bumped his shoulder. He was taller than Scott, and lots wider. It made Scott feel warm and gooey inside where his heart was. 

“What happened?” Derek ducked his head down until Scott could see his pretty eyes. He always loved Derek’s eyes, they were all full of greens, and green was his favorite color right now. 

“Jasper. He’s a meanie-pants.” Scott kicked out and gravel rained down with little plinks. “He said mean things. ‘bout Mama. ‘bout me.” He scowled. “Said Dad left ‘cause I’m bad and that I should die like Stiles’s Mom did. He made Stiles cry!” That was almost the worst part, and Stiles didn’t even fight naptime like normal. 

Derek hummed, and there was a little crinkle between his eyebrows. Scott reached a finger out to feel it, but then pulled away. Boys weren’t s’posed to do that. Derek grabbed his hand anyway though, and the warm gooey feeling came back. 

“Jasper’s a little troll, Scott. And trolls. Well. They’re all little snotbag assholes.” Derek frowned, but in that way where he meant what he was saying. 

Scott gaped. “You...you said a bad word! You’re not aposed to say bad words!” He covered Derek’s mouth, but Derek’s eyes smiled above his hands. 

When a wet, slimy tongue touched his palm, he yanked his hands back and wiped them off on his pants. “Eww, Derek. Spit’s yucky.” But now he was all by himself again, where Derek wasn’t holding him anymore. 

Like he knew, Derek wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulders, and Scott nuzzled his head under his chin. “Did you tell Erica? She wouldn’t be happy that Jasper chased you out here.” 

“Nuh-uh. Jasper said no one would care if I told. That no one would care about a little like me.” Scott’s breath hitched, and he tried to stop the tears that leaked out. 

Derek rocked him, like he liked, and it helped him stop crying. “Erica would care. I care. I know Stiles cares, and not just ‘cause Jasper made Stiles cry.” 

Scott nodded. It made sense. Derek always made sense, even if he wasn’t big enough to make Jasper stop for good. “M’kay. We can tell Miss Erica.” 

Derek held him tighter, then he stood up and held a hand down that Scott grabbed right away. “Good boy.” Scott flushed at the praise. “Come on, I’ll go with you. We’ll show Jasper that we don’t stand for trolls around here.” 

Scott pushed his fingers through Derek’s and held on tight. “‘kay. Thanks Derek. You’re really nice.” He tingled from his hand to his face, but he looked at Derek anyways. 

Derek smiled at him, bright like sunshine, and that made Scott pretty sure that Miss Erica would kick Jasper’s butt. Which was good, ‘cause apparently Jasper’s a troll, and trolls were assholes. 

Derek said so.


End file.
